


只等胜利之花绽放

by verlit



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- War, Juancho Hernangomez - Freeform, M/M, Nikola Jokic - Freeform, Nikola Jokic /Juancho Hernangomez - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: Somethings more than friendship happen between Nikola and Juancho.Nikola和Juancho之间不只是友谊……
Relationships: Nikola Jokic /Juancho Hernangomez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	只等胜利之花绽放

1、  
那是最后一炮了。  
在那巨大得计划要把人的灵魂撕裂的炮声之后，战场上，是死一样的宁静。没有人敢出声，谁都不知道这一发炮弹到底是胜利的礼花还是只是战场上一次小小的喘息。  
Nikola抬头看着天空，硝烟背后的月亮今天分外明亮。  
他想起家乡了。  
双手已经沾满了不知道是敌人的还是自己人的他摇了摇靠在他肩上的Juancho：“兄弟，别睡着了。”  
Nikola的血掌印印到了Juancho的衣服上，混和着不知道是属于Juancho自己的还是其他人的鲜血。Juancho受伤了，他需要军医的治疗。要是这场战争还要继续，Juancho肯定看不见明天的太阳。  
“你抬头看看，是月亮。”  
“我看见了，看见了。”Juancho没有抬头，他眯着眼靠在Nikola的肩膀上，“好亮好圆，好像家乡那个。”

2、  
庆幸的是，在一个小时之后，敌人撤退了。看到敌军撤退守在封锁线上的援军杀了进来，一边清除没有来得及逃跑的敌人，一边搜救战场上受伤的士兵。  
看到穿着和自己一样军服的士兵跳过战壕，Nikola知道是援兵来了。他赶紧举起手，使劲挥舞，大叫道：“军医！军医！这里需要帮助。”  
军医们在一条条战壕的翻动倒下的身体，搜索还活着的士兵，可是都是徒劳，躺着的多数是士兵们的尸体，有年轻的，有年长的。  
听到Nikola的喊叫，军医们似乎是听到了真正胜利的呼喊。离着声音最近的一位军医和同事们打个招呼，就往那边赶去了。  
看到军医的Nikola既兴奋又着急：“兄弟，军医来了。”  
“知道了，别晃我。快被你摇散架了。”Juancho虽然闭着眼，但是他能感受到Nikola那个兴奋的样子，就像是去年夏天他们一起在Nikola的马场度假。Nikola第一次看见从距离自己马场不远的水库里Juancho钓起来的一条大鱼。在此之前Nikola从来不相信那个水库里有鱼，军医再不来，他也差点失去希望了。他没有办法想象失去Juancho自己要怎么办。  
Juancho和他是军校的同届，随后又一起被召进了国际联队，他们一直在一起。虽然他们来自不同的国家、说着不一样的母语，但是他们之间有种默契，是不需要用语言表达的。相互约定了等战争结束之后，要到对方的家乡玩。去年夏天Nikola的家，他家经营着牧场，Nikola从小和马一起长大。今年夏天应该是轮到Juancho招呼Nikola到家里做客了。可是他们这些年轻的士官生没有一个想到和平协议是如此的脆弱，在今年的春天战争又爆发了。  
Nikola勇猛又灵活的作战风格很被上峰欣赏，擢升为了小队长。这是他作为小队长指挥战斗的第一场战役，可是现在，他们小队就只剩下他和Juancho了。  
Juancho伤得不轻，在战场上是没有办法得到很好的救治的。Nikola马上协助军医，把Juancho送到附近的军医院。

“你也包扎一下吧。”军医对着军服浑身破烂，手脚也被划出很多伤口的Nikola说。  
直到双氧水在他伤口上滋起白色的泡泡，他才醒悟到自己身上的伤口也不少，有几个还缝了好多针。很痛，但是他更担心Juancho。他已经进了手术室好几个小时了，他想要第一时间知道Juancho的情况，不管他是死是活。  
当他回到手术室门口，手术已经结束了，医生也离开了。他很着急，抓住一个护士就问也没有注意到自己的力道弄疼人家了。他赶紧给护士小姐道了歉。  
护士小姐告诉他，手术很成功，病人救回来了，还好送院及时。不然失血过多，医院血库剩下不多存血了，就很危险了。护士小姐给他指了Juancho病床的路，Nikola急急忙忙就过去了，忘记了谢谢人。  
他想拿一束鲜花去看Juancho。Juancho喜欢鲜花，这一点曾经被Nikola嘲笑过。Juancho说他不懂，在他的国家，人人都喜欢鲜花。Nikola说在他的国家，没有那么多有的没的。  
Juancho躺在病床上，麻醉药还没有醒。太阳快升起来了，东方的曙光透过窗户渗进病房里。  
Nikola不记得自己有多久没合眼，他觉得很累。他想等Juancho醒来，给Juancho数两句俏皮话，但是眼皮子快撑不住了。他趴在Juancho的病床上睡着了。

梦里炮火不断，Nikola听见了士兵们的嘶吼，看见满地鲜血不断地流，流啊流，汇聚成一条小河，小河变成大河，最后变成一片海把他淹没。他在血海中下沉，看着那圆圆的月亮离自己越来越远。  
他醒了。他坐了起来，肩膀上披着的衣服掉到了地上。  
“叫我别睡，自己睡得可香了。”Juancho一边嚼着苹果一边对Nikola说，“你赶紧先吃一个，不然一会儿护士姐姐们来了不够分。”Juancho把果篮里的苹果丢了一个给Nikola，现在是战时，新鲜水果可不容易弄到。平时Juancho总是念叨军用口粮里的水果罐头少得可怜，而Nikola总会把自己的那份给他，Nikola说他不爱吃水果。  
Nikola没接过苹果：“你爱吃水果，你吃。”他纳闷在这个时候怎么有人送果篮来，他去翻果篮。在果篮的水果里夹着一个信封，通常里面都是装着“祝你早日康复”贺卡的。  
“你看过这个吗？”Nikola向Juancho扬了扬信封。  
“就是贺卡啊，没什么特别的。”Juancho眼神有些闪烁。Nikola可能不了解别人，但是他是100%了解Juancho的，他知道他肯定有什么事情瞒着自己。  
该不会是某个姑娘吧。Nikola想。没有理会Juancho想把信封夺过来，Nikola把他拆开了。  
是军部的信。  
除了慰问伤员以外，这封信还有一件更重要的事情。他们要把Juancho擢升但是要把他调到别的队伍去。  
“这可是个好事情。恭喜你啊，兄弟。”Nikola觉得胸口有些发闷，喘不过气，估计是趴着睡太久了。兄弟得到擢升可是一件好事情，可是不知道为什么他却高兴不起来。  
“我不想去。”  
“说什么傻话，你要做军官了。”  
“我不想去。”  
“什么时候出发？”  
“明天一早。”  
“可是你伤还没好。”  
Nikola没说话，他站起来，转身出了病房。他找驻院的军队借了一辆摩托，乘着傍晚的落日余光，开向他们驻扎的军营。

Nikola回到病房已经是晚上了，月亮还是像昨晚一样圆。他把一个装着液体的玻璃瓶递给了Juancho，是一瓶可乐。Nikola最喜欢喝这玩意儿，每次咕噜咕噜地就是一瓶下肚了。可是在战时，这东西不好找。好不容易买到可乐，是按人头配给的卖的，Juancho总是说自己不爱喝，把自己的那瓶给Nikola喝。都是小年轻，哪有说不爱喝可乐的道理。只是比起可乐Juancho更爱Nikola。  
Juancho接过可乐，在Nikola的搀扶下，他们坐到了窗台上。喝着可乐，看着窗外月亮。  
“真美。”  
不知道什么时候他们才能再一起再喝着可乐，一起看圆圆的月亮。


End file.
